Aprendiendo a ser papá
by vanemuggle
Summary: Ron Weasley ha tenido que luchar con Trolles de montaña, arañas gigantes y con un perro de tres cabezas, pero el mayor reto de Ron ha sido tener que criar a sus dos hijos. Así que Ron tendrá que aprender a ser papá por las buenas o por las malas.
1. Chapter 1

Aprendiendo a ser papá

Un plato voló de la mesa y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido tremendo.

-¡Ronald!- Gritó Hermione desde la cocina.

A pesar de que él tenía veinticinco años; seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes.

Hermione salió de la cocina para encontrar a Ron con Rose en brazos. La pequeña niña reía y estaba llena de avena de pies a cabeza. Ron, por otro lado, miraba aterrado a su esposa. Hermione se quedó frente a la puerta de la cocina con lo brazos en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada. Ron – en un intento de hacer reír a Hermione- señaló a la niña con el dedo índice.

-¡Seguro Ronald!- Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- Nuestra hija de seis meses tiró todo el desayuno por toda la sala y tú no tienes nada que ver ¿verdad cielo?-

Ron sólo sonrió de medio lado, él sabía que esa sonrisa a ella le encantaba. Hermione sólo levantó una ceja y le tiró un paño a su esposo.

-Lo siento cariño, tú vas a limpiar todo este desorden y luego vuelves a bañar a Rosie. Ya lo he hecho hoy yo tres veces- Luego se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la cocina.

Ron se quedó pasmado en su silla mientras la niña lo miraba curiosa. Él aún no había aprendido a cuidar bien a los niños. Él era la razón principal porque nunca cuidaban a su sobrino James. La última vez que lo dejaron aquí Harry y Ginny, el niño encontró la varita de Ron… después de eso, no recordaba que había pasado.

Pero ahora era distinto. Tenía que cuidar a SU hija.

-Bueno Rose, como que tendremos que darte un baño- Ok, eso era un comienzo: aceptar que tenía un problema. Pero no podía ser tan desastroso bañar a un niño ¿verdad?

El baño estaba lleno de espuma y agua por todas partes. Lo que Ron no sabía era que a ella le encantaba el agua.

-¡Rose!- Gritó cuando la niña pataleaba en su pequeña bañera y disparaba toda el agua hacia su padre sin experiencia.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Podrías dejar de mojarme?, mamá se va a molestar si ve este desastre-

La pequeña Rose Weasley tenía el cabello tan rojizo como su padre, pero sus ojos eran de su mamá. Lo único que hacía que la pequeña niña tuviera algún tipo de parentesco con sus tíos -Fred y George- era su forma de comportarse: terriblemente Weasley.

Sonó la puerta tras el pelirrojo.

-¿Ron?- Era Hermione- ¿Está todo bien ahí?-

Ron sólo se dio la vuelta un instante para responder:

-Si, lo tengo todo controlado-

Ron oyó los pasos de su esposa que se alejaban, dio un suspiro. Cuando se volvió hacia la bañera a terminar de bañar a su hija, la niña no estaba. Ron empezó a llamarla sin gritar, no quería que Hermione se enterara que había perdido a la niña en el baño. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la bañera era muy profunda para la niña y que ella no sabía nadar.

En un intento desesperado, Ron se sumergió por completo en la bañera llena de espuma y agua. Creyó ver algo naranja junto a él, y lo sacó rápidamente.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y vio que lo que llevaba en brazos era un dragón de juguete que Hagrid le había regalado a Rose. Ron salió de la bañera.

Entonces escuchó una risa dulce he inocente detrás de él. Miró hacia donde había salido la risa, ahí estaba Rose, metida dentro de la cesta donde se ponía la ropa sucia. Ron le quitó la tapa a la cesta y vio a la niña que le sonreía feliz.

Al principio Ron pensó en gritarle por haberle dado ese susto tan grande, pero luego ella le dio una famosa sonrisa de medio lado. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba a la niña de la cesta.

-Me has asustado Rosie.

Ron jamás en su vida había visto tanta ropa de color rosado en su existencia. Aún no podía creer que Hermione le hubiera comprado tanta ropa y que él tendría que vestirla. Esa no era la peor parte, lo peor era que no sabía poner un pañal. Podría usar magia, pero no quería lastimar a su hija.

Ron la colocó encima de un mueble especial para cambiar pañales. Buscó en las gavetas un pañal limpio y lo puso al lado de Rose. "Bien hecho ,genio" pensó Ron " ¿Y ahora qué?"

Rose miraba a su papá que se rascaba la cabeza. Siempre era su mamá quien le había puesto el pañal, su papá era el que se despertaba en las noches cuando ella lloraba por su tetero (biberón)

Ron empezó a buscar en su mente algún recuerdo de aquella clase que había tomado con Hermione sobre padres, lo malo es que él pensó que no lo necesitaría, por lo cual nunca prestó atención.

"Ajá" Ron sonrió recordando una vez – cuando había llegado de trabajar- que había encontrado a su esposa cambiándole el pañal a la niña. Tenía junto a ella un pote de polvo blanco-¿Cómo era que le dicen los muggles?-

Buscó de nuevo en las gavetas y encontró un pote idéntico al que él recordaba y lo puso al lado de Rose. Luego se acordó que Hermione le había dicho muchas veces que, antes de cambiarle el pañal a un bebé, había que lavarse las manos.

-Rose, ya regreso.- Ron alcanzó una muñeca y se la dio a la niña- juega con esto mientras vuelvo.

Ron salió de la habitación un momento y entró al baño. Hermione lo iba a asesinar, estaba conciente de ello. Después de que había encontrado a Rose dentro de la cesta, la volvió a meter a la bañera volviendo así al juego "yo te mojo, tú me mojas"

Se lavó las manos y por poco resbala con un poco de espuma que había en el suelo, sin decir que también habían en las paredes y techo de el baño.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó cuando volvió frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Al abrir la puerta se encontró en una nube enorme de polvo blanco.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Ron furioso- ¡Rose Jean Weasley!- Ron empezó a mover los brazos esparciendo el polvo blanco de su visión para luego encontrar a Rose: estaba totalmente blanca de los bucles hasta los pies. Ella reía sin parar con el pote de polvo blanco en su manita. Cada vez que la niña apretaba ligeramente el pote, el polvo blanco salía y eso , al parecer, era lo que tanta gracia le daba.

Ron apretó los dientes con furia.

-¿Que demonios haces?- Gritó contra la niña que pronto dejó de reír- ¡Maldita sea Rose! Primero el baño ¡Y ahora esto!-

La niña empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Ron se sintió terriblemente, no debió de gritarle así de ninguna manera. Era una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que hace.

-Disculpa, princesa- Dijo agachándose para poder ver a su hija que seguía llorando – Sólo estoy un poco molesto, disculpa. No llores Rose.

Ron la tomó en brazos y la abrazó susurrando "lo siento". Rose dejó de llorar y después de varios intentos, Le puso el pañal,

Del closet, Ron sacó un mono naranja de el equipo favorito de él –Los Chuddle Channos – y se lo puso. Por milagrosamente que pareciera, logró meter la cabeza de Rose por el hueco más grande y las extremidades donde debía.

Un rato después ,Ron prendió la televisión. En esta estaba puesto el canal para niños donde estaba una niña – Que la llamaban Dora- con un mono: "Vamos Botas, ¿Ustedes ven la montaña arco iris?" Lo que a Ron más le abrumó es que la montaña de muchos colores estaba tras la niña y el mono.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué estupideces te pone a ver Hermione , Rose?- Le preguntó Ron a su hija.

El pelirrojo cambió de canal y lo dejó en el programa llamado "Friends"

-Rose, te lo voy a explicar: Ross es aquel de pelo oscuro, aquel que es cómico se llama Chandler, La rubia se llama Rachel y...

Hermione caminaba lo más rápido que podía por la calle. Había salido sólo un rato a pasear ya que Ron estaba cuidando a la pequeña Rose. Pero se le había hecho tarde. Además no estaba segura de que Ron hubiese cuidado muy bien a su hija. Confiaba en el y todo, pero sabía que ser responsable no era una de sus características primarias. " Que Rose no haya agarrado su varita, que Rose no haya agarrado su varita..." Repetía Hermione en su mente mientras se subía al subterráneo que la llevaría a una cuadra de su casa.

Había ido al centro comercial a comprarle ropa a Rose y luego al supermercado a comprar comida. Las bolsas de comida y un de ropa casi ni le cabían en las manos. Normalmente Ron y Rose comían todo lo que ella compraba en dos días, ya que Rose había sacado lo comelón de su papá, lo que le salía bastante caro a pesar que la niña no tomaba casi sólidos.

Hermione llegó hasta el edificio donde vivía. Se subió al ascensor cruzando los dedos debajo de todas las bolsas, rogando que el apartamento siguiera en pie.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Del otro lado no se oía ni un solo ruido, lo cual la ponía mas nerviosa todavía.

La casa estaba impecable. El comedor estaba limpio –tremendo milagro-. Pero aún se preguntaba donde estaban Ron y Rose. Caminó y los vio: Dormidos en el sofá. Ron estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el apoya-brazo y, en su pecho, descansaba Rose. Al lado del sofá habían tres cajas de pizza, un vaso lleno de leche y un biberón con chocolate.

Hermione se recostó en la pared más cercana para observar a las dos personas que más amaba dormir. Se veían tan bien juntos, se veían tiernos.

Hermione buscó una cobija y se las puso para taparlos un poco.

Se dirigió la baño para meter algunas cosas que había comprado. Cuando abrió la puerta, las bolsas se le cayeron del asombro de tal desastre. Se dijo en despertar a Ron para que viniera a limpiar ese desorden... pero prefirió calmarse y llevar la nueva ropa de Rose a su closet. Abrió la puerta. No sabía que estaba peor: el baño lleno de espuma o el cuarto lleno de talco.

"Ok Hermione" pensó "inhala, exhala... No mates a Ron"

Ron se estaba disculpando con Hermione por milésima vez por el desastre del baño y el cuarto. Esa noche, siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a su esposo, lo cual fue una tortura para Ron.

Estaban los tres en la mesa del comedor. Rose estaba sentada en su sillita comiendo con tranquilidad mientras veía a su papá haciéndole cosquillas a su mamá para que le hablara.

-¡Ron!... basta- Dijo Hermione sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¡Me hablaste!- Gritó Ron y la besó.

-Mami- Ron y Hermione se separaron para ver a su hija ¿Ella había hablado?

-Papi- Dijo la niña alzando sus manitas al aire.

-¡No puede ser! Mi niña está hablando- Gritó Hermione mientras se paraba y abrazaba a Rose. Ron – por otro lado- estaba atónito, había leído que los niños no hablaban a edades tan tempranas, pero él siempre supo que Rose tenía la inteligencia de su madre y el estómago de él. Ron se paró para abrazar a su esposa he hija cuando, sin querer Hermione tropezó con el vaso de jugo de calabaza y este cayó al suelo derramando su contenido.

-¡Madita chea!- Gritó Rose. "Oh, Oh" se dijo Ron "Ahora si estoy en problemas"

-¡Ronald Weasley!-


	2. Pequeña confusión

Pequeña confusión

-¿Tienes el gorrito…?-

-Por si hace frío, lo tengo- Dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

-¿Tienes el…?-

-El tetero por si tiene hambre- Ron miró a su esposa- ¡Por amor a Merlín, Hermione! Ya lo tengo todo. ¿Me puedo ir ya?-

Hermione aceptó y le abrió la puerta. Era la primera vez que Ron llevaba de paseo al parque a su hija. Toda la noche, Hermione le había recordado una y otra vez lo que debía llevar: el gorrito si hacía frío, el tetero si tenía hambre, la mantita si tenía sueño, el dragón que Hagrid le había regalado para que jugara… bla, bla, bla.

-Querido- Dijo Hermione y Ron se volteó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-La niña, cielo. Te vas sin Rose- Dijo Hermione desde la puerta."Oh" pensó Ron. El pelirrojo caminó de regreso al apartamento. Hermione no pudo contener el ataque de risa, su marido se acordaba de llevarse la pañalera completa, pero dejaba a la niña.rn

-¿Te crees muy graciosita, Señora Weasley?- Dijo Ron al llegar frente a ella. Aún él media mucha más altura que su mejor amiga y ahora su esposa.

Hermione le sacó la lengua muy juguetonamente.

-Con que así esta la cosa…- Ron alzó en brazos a su esposa, quien trataba de buscar la manera de bajarse, pero aún reía.

Desde el cochecito naranja que estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo, Rose Weasley veía a sus papás divertirse. Ellos hacían eso constantemente: divertirse y hacerse bromas el uno al otro. Esa era la manera más sincera de decirse cuanto se amaban. Pero ella también quería participar esta vez.

-Rose quiede- Dijo la niña alzando sus manitas a sus papás. Ya había entendido que si ella decía un simple "Te quiedo" era suficiente para recibir una montón de abrazos acompañado de algún juguete.

Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia su hija: Hermione había estado todo el fin de semana leyendo el libro "Peinados para princesas adorables con sólo un ¡puff!" dando el resultado de que Rose luciera hoy unas colitas altas que le favorecían a sus bucles, sin mencionar lo linda que se veía.

Ron bajó a Hermione quien sacó a la niña del coche para jugar a alzarla al aire. Pronto Ron se les unió. Pero, después de un rato, Hermione se acordó que debía irse si quería llegar al spa a tiempo. Ginny y ella habían decidido ir por una tarde a un spa muggle a las afueras de Londres para relajarse un poco. Mientras Ron y Harry se quedaban con los niños. Para ayudarse mutuamente, decidieron ir al parque esa tarde, y también para que los niños no se aburrieran en la casa.

-Prométeme que cuidarás bien de ella, Ronald- Hermione se acercó a su marido para darle un beso en los labios.

-Te lo prometo, no prometo nada por ella- Ron señaló a la niña que sonreía.

-Seguro Ron. Ella hizo ese desastre en el baño y la habitación el otro día ¿no?- Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Claro que lo hizo ella- Gritó Ron indignado- ¿Sabes qué? Lo arreglaremos cuando vuelvas, amor- le volvió a dar un beso corto en los labios y Hermione desapareció. Ya que a Rose no le gustaba aparecerse, Ron decidió caminar hasta el parque.

Ron caminaba por el parque con Rose en el cochecito para bebés. Él se sentía como un idiota con la pañalera rosa en la espalda. "La próxima vez, yo elijo el color de esta cosa" pensó él "¿Por qué Hermione no me puso un disfraz de princesa? Eso es lo único que me falta"

Caminó un rato por el parque hasta que vio a un hombre pelinegro sentado en una banca del parque mientras leía el periódico "el Profeta". Ya que a los muggles no se les permitía la entrada al parque, no tenía porque esconderlo lo que en verdad eran: magos. Al lado del pelinegro había un coche con camuflaje militar.

-Hola Harry- Saludó Ron a su mejor amigo. Harry bajó el periódico y lo saludo con la mano.

-Hola Ron- Luego bajó la mirada la cochecito de Rose, mirándola- Hola Rosie. Que linda estas hoy-

-Todo fue idea de Hermione, ha esto leyendo ese endemoniado libro todo el fin de semana. La peor parte es que tuvo que practicar conmigo, y yo que me dejo-

Harry rió felizmente y luego se oyó un llanto. Harry se agachó hasta donde estaba el cochecito de camuflaje y sacó a un precioso niño: Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos eran verdes como los de Harry. No se podría dudar que ese niño era hijo de Harry Potter.

-¿Como andas Albus?- Saludó Ron al niño, que dejó de llorar para ver mejor a su tío. Ron puso su mano frente a Albus. El niño tomó uno de los dedos de Ron y los apretó, ese era su saludo secreto, después de todo, Ron era su tío favorito.

-Veo que se acuerda del saludo secreto- Rió Harry sentando a Albus en sus piernas.

-¿Dónde está James?- Preguntó Ron sentándose al otro lado de la banca y quitarle el periódico a Harry.

-Seguro haciendo diabluras por ahí-

Ron rió, no tenía ningún sentido que un niño de un año y medio dé tanta lata.

-Es enserio, Ron. ¿Cuándo yo he dicho algo así de alguien que no fuera Malfoy?-

-Debes estar exagerando, Harry.-

En ese momento apareció James: un niño alto para su edad- Un año-, pelirrojo y con unos ojos muy bonitos y verdes como su papá. Pero ¿Qué traía en las manos?

-¡Por Merlín!- Gritó Harry dejando a Albus en el cochecito. - Suelta ese sapo ahora mismo ¿Me oíste, James?-

El niño le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo. Harry se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es un diablito-

-No que va. Yo hacía lo mismo- Ron miró a su hija que estaba jugando con su juguete, preguntándose si a ella le gustaban los sapos.

-Pues te lo doy por un día para que veas que no es nada lindo que te saquen de todos lados por su comportamiento. Voy a buscarlo-

-Te acompaño- Dijo Ron.

Encontraron a James frente al estanque donde habían patos nadando. Harry le explicó a su hijo mayor que el sapo tenía que volver con su familia y que no podía ir a casa con ellos. Lo que no le dijo es que Ginny se podía desmayar si lo veía, ella odiaba los sapos gracias a Fred y George.

Harry tomó de la mano a James. Como James se puso triste porque su sapo se fue, Ron fue junto a Harry, James, Rose y Albus -Ambos en sus cochecitos- a comprar un helado. Por suerte no había mucha cola. Sólo había una señora de pelo rubio con un coche anaranjado, igual al de Rose.

-Dos helados de chocolate y uno de vainilla- Pidió Ron. El heladero le dio su orden y James apenas empezaba de disfrutar el helado cuando empezó a lloviznar.

Ron tomó el cochecito y tuvo que desaparecerse, no sin antes de despedirse, ya que Hermione lo mataría si Rose se resfriara.

Ron miró a Rose cuando volvieron a casa. Por milagro ella no lloraba por tener que haber desaparecido, sino que dormía muy tranquilamente. "Que hermosa es" Pensó Ron "Que curioso, no recuerdo haberle puesto el gorrito. En fin, creo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente" Ron tomó con cuidado a su hija y la llevó hasta su cuarto, acunándola con mucho amor. Pronto la puso en su cuna que era de color lila con algunos toques rosados -otra idea de Hermione-.

Ron se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo. Desde que Rose había nacido, él era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo. O por lo menos era más feliz que Harry. Muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo le decían que un niño era mejor que una niña. Pero a Ron le parecía que su hija era mejor que ningún otro niño, nada mas por el simple hecho que era SU hija.

Le pareció que Rose estaría mas cómoda si le ponía sus pijamitas. "Que raro, nunca le había visto este conjunto a Rose. Debe ser nuevo" Pensó Ron, pero luego se acordó que allí había otra mujer con el mismo cochecito que el de Rose…

-No puede ser…- Dijo Ron y poco a poco le fue quitando el pantaloncito a Rose. Pero luego le dio curiosidad y levantó un poco el pañal…

-Oh por Merlín.- Susurró Ron. Esa NO era Rose, ese era un niño del parque.

Ron le quitó al niño el gorrito dejando a ver una maraña de pelo rubio. "Ahora Hermione SI ME VA A MATAR"

Ron se encontraba en el comedor. Ya había llamado a sus amigos del trabajo-Aurores.- y todos están buscando a Rose por todos lados. Incluso Ron había llamado a la policía muggle y le había dado toda la información de Rose. Su problema no era ese. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione se enterara? Saldría en la primera página: "Mujer aniquila a su esposo por desaparición de la hija de los antes mencionados"

Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que decirle, mientras, otra voz dentro de él le decía que empacara y se fuera a buscar a Rose él mismo… ¿pero qué haría con el niño? Tanto como los Aurores como los policías le habían dicho que esperara y cuidara al niño mientras ellos hacían su trabajo.

Tomó una botella de Whisky de fuego. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de beber… pero como estaban las circunstancias, no podía dejar pasar está oportunidad sin que Hermione lo viera. Pero ¡Maldita sea! no podía emborracharse como Merlín manda si su hija estaba en quien-sabe-donde.

Ron tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. "En circunstancias desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"

Unos minutos después tocaron el timbre. Ron se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Un Luna un poco más madura entró por la puerta. Aunque se vestía como siempre -muy rara- era una persona de buen corazón y muy buena con los niños.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ronald- Dijo Luna antes de saludar - Ve por tu hija que yo cuido al retoño-

Ron iba a salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco.

-No le digas vegetal al pobre niño.-

-¡Vete!- Gritó Luna y Ron desapareció.

-¡Rose!- gritaba Ron por el parque.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted ha visto a mi hija? Es muy parecida a mí…- Le preguntó Ron a un vagabundo.

-¡Hijo ¿Ya te diste cuenta que estoy ciego?- Le gritó el vagabundo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Ron y le puso unas monedas muggles en la mano al hombre.

Ron buscó por horas y caminó por casi todo el parque. Ron miró su reloj: eran las tres y media y Hermione llegaba a las seis. Si no encontraba a Rose ahora, no tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarla y todo lo demás que Hermione le había pedido que hiciera.

-¡Oye tú!- Ron se volteó a ver a un hombre quien lo llamaba. Era el heladero- ¿Eres Ronald Weasley? Hoy me compraste un helado…-

"Merlín si que es grande" Se gritó Ron internamente.

-Disculpe ¿Sabe a donde fue la señora con el cochecito naranja que atendió antes que a mí?-

El heladero lo miró confuso.

-Escuche señor. He metido la pata. He metido la pata tantas condenadas veces que si no encuentro a mi hija antes de las seis, estoy seguro que mi esposa me mandará al mismo demonio. Pero lo peor es que tuve que hacer tanto para poder conquistarla ¿me entiende? Cometí tantos errores en mi vida… ¡Maldita sea, soy un fracasado! Lo único que he hecho bien en esta vida ha sido tener a mi hija… ella lo es todo para mí, rectifico, mi familia es todo mi mundo, es todo lo que tengo. Lo único que me dará una oportunidad de encontrarla y quedarme con mi familia es lo que usted me diga.- Explotó Ron.

El hombre lo miró con compasión.

-Tienes razón. La familia es la cosa más bella del mundo. La señora habló de un viaje al exterior en el tren que parte de King Cross a las cuatro a Gran Bretaña, así que corre o tu mujer te mandará al diablo.-

Ron empezó a correr mientras gritaba a su espalda: "Gracias".

Faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro. Ron se detuvo en un callejón oscuro para poder desaparecer sin que ningún muggle lo viera. Reapareció en el baño de caballeros de la estación. Salió del baño apresurado pero que gran sorpresa que la estación de trenes estaba hasta el tope de gente.

Ron miró por todos lados y encontró la plataforma del tren que buscaba. Miró el lugar exacto, pero no vio el tren así que le preguntó a un hombre que había cerca.

-Lo siento, pero ese tren ya se ha ido, señor-

Ron sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Rose se había ido. Hermione pronto lo dejaría y él como un tarado se echaría la culpa. Entraría en el alcohol nunca iba a conseguir alguna persona que lo amara, no volvería a ver a su hija, iba a morir calvo, gordo y sólo. "Tal vez sólo estas exagerando Ronald" se dijo él mismo.

Arrastrando los pies se sentó en una sillas que estaban pegadas a una pared de ladrillos. Tenía que llamar a Hermione y decirle lo de Rose. Tomó el celular en su mano y empezó a marcar los números cuando vio a una mujer con uno de los oficiales, la mujer lloraba. Lo que más le alegró a Ron fue que, junto a la mujer había un cochecito anaranjado.

"¿Podrá ser...?" se preguntó Ron cuando una niña pequeña se asomó en el coche. Llevaba dos colitas y tenía los ojos aguados. Rose estaba muy asustada.

-¡Rose!- Gritó Ron sin poder evitarlo.

La niña se volteó al oír su nombre y vio a su papá. Ya no tenía porque sentir miedo, ahí estaba él.

Rose se deslizó por debajo de la baranda del coche y empezó a gatear hacia donde estaba su padre. Ron creyó que alguna de las persona podría pisarla pero todas las personas los miraban excepto la mujer y el oficial. A Ron se le aguaron los ojos, no pudo evitarlo. Se agachó mientras su hija gateaba tan rápido como podía hacia su padre.

Al ella llegar, Ron la alzó y la abrazó. Su hija estaba ahí con él. Sentía que el mundo se paralizaba alrededor de ellos. Ella Tenía su cabecita en el hueco en el hombro de su padre y sus manos le rodeaban el cuello a Ron. Rose empezó a llorar en silencio, mas en forma alivio que como en forma de disgusto.

-Ya princesa- le susurró Ron- Papi está aquí, nunca volveré a dejarte así ¿Me oíste?-

-Papi te quiedo- le dijo Rose y Ron la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Algo que Ron se prometió internamente: Jamás dejaré a mi linda princesa, jamás. Y que Merlín proteja a el que quiera hacerle daño a mi Rose, que se las verá primero conmigo.

Hermione entró por la puerta.

-¿Rose? ¿Ron?- Preguntó Hermione. Mientras encendía la luz de la sala.

Caminó por el pasillo y pasó por la habitación suya y de Ron: no había nadie ahí.

Luego se pasó por enfrente del baño: Tampoco había nadie allí.

Luego tuvo que agacharse cuando algo pasó demasiado cerca de su cabeza y luego pasó Ron corriendo detrás de esa cosa.

-¡Ron!- El aludido se paró en seco y le sonrió a su esposa- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡A que no adivinas amor! Le compre una escoba de juguete a Rose-

Esa era toda la explicación que necesitaba.

-Dime que leíste las instrucciones antes, por favor- Dijo Hermione frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

-Yo no necesita esas estúpidas instrucciones, sólo Rose debe tratar de no caer y mantener la escoba en un rumbo fijo…-

-¡Tiene seis meses!- Gritó Hermione.

Ron se le acercó.

-Lo se. Pero hemos criado a una niña muy inteligente ¿lo sabías?- Luego Ron la besó y corrió hacia la cocina donde se supone que estaría Rose.

Hermione sonrió. ¿Cuándo Ron iba a dejar de ser… tan… Ron? Estaba tan segura de que a nadie más que a él se le podría ocurrir semejante idea de montar a una niña de seis meses en una escoba. A nadie más que a él se le ocurriría no leer las instrucciones de una escoba de juguete. Sólo él podía ponerle esa sonrisa estúpida y a la vez soñadora en la cara de Hermione. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales amaba a ese pelirrojo.

Hermione estaba acostada en su lado de la cama. No podía dormir. Durante la cena ella había preguntado que habían hecho en todo el día y Ron le sonrió a Rose con una mirada cómplice. Lo que no pudo creer fue que la niña le sonriera a Ron devuelta y siguiera bebiendo de su tetero. "Nada" fue lo que le dijo Ron a ella.

Ellos no querían contarle algo, le constaba. No le constaba, estaba _segura _de eso.

Un llanto intervino en su pensamiento. Ron se movió un poco.

-Yo voy- Dijo él con mucho sueño.

-No, déjame ir a mí, cielo. Has estado cuidándola todo el día- Hermione besó la mejilla de Ron y se paró, tomó su bata en el perchero y salió hacia la habitación de Rose.

Ron estaba tan cansado, pero estaría dispuesto a ir por su hija si ella lo pedía. Ya que Hermione había ido él podía volver a dormir…

-¿Ron?-

Ron se levantó de nuevo. Hermione estaba en la puerta y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con el seño fruncido.

-Quiere que vallas tú- Le dijo indignada.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Ron y Hermione asintió. Cuando pasó al lado de su esposa le preguntó:

-¿Celos, mi vida?-

Hermione volteó los ojos pero antes de que ella se volviera a acostar, él la tomó por la cintura.

-Te amo Hermione Weasley - Dijo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo Ronald Weasley- Ella le devolvió el beso- Te espero despierta-

Ron sonrió y se alejó de su reina para ir a buscar a su princesa. No sabía como podía amar a dos personas tanto, él creía que su corazón había aumentado tres tallas para amar tanto a alguien.

-¡Ronald Weasley!- Gritó Hermione y Ron se volteó- ¿De donde ha salido este gorrito?- Hermione tenía en su mano el gorrito del niño del parque.

-¿Te he dicho que linda estas hoy?- Ron sonrió pero Hermione aún lo fulminaba con la mirada- es una historia muy graciosa y larga…-

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Ronald, cuando vuelvas, me lo cuentas y nos reímos juntos-

Ron se alejó por el pasillo. Pensó en que hará Hermione cuando sepa la verdad… demasiado doloroso.

Se sentó frente a la cunita de Rose y empezó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino:

"le dejo todas mis posesiones a Rose Jean Weasley…"


End file.
